Parce que tu as peur
by Fitz Hastings
Summary: Le destin des membres de Fairy Tail a basculé ce fameux jour, sur Tenrō Jima. Mais la jeune Alperona était déjà perdue bien avant la fin. [Attention spoil, plus d'infos dans le prologue, et haut risque de yuri. Rating adapté à mon détestable langage (j'exagère, mais il y a des risques de quelques grossièreté, j'ai honte]
1. Prologue

Bonjour, chère communauté de ffnet.

Il y a maintenant presque 2 ans, j'ai commencé un one shot sur Fairy Tail, qui décrivait toute une partie de l'histoire (à savoir l'arc sur l'île Tenrô), mais vu par Kanna (ou Cana, ou Canna, ou Kana, il est très possible que les noms changent au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, désolé).

Enfin bref. Cette fanfiction est en fait une alternative, mon alternative de ce qui s'est passé du point de vue de notre jeune demoiselle à la bouteille. J'ai lu et relu les scans, recopiés les dialogues pour offrir une version la plus fidèle possible (mais les dialogues venant des scans, il est possible qu'il y ait plusieurs erreurs, différences avec la version publiée). C'est donc une sorte d'énorme spoil pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore lu cette partie de l'histoire.

De plus, après six mois de travail intensif suivit de 18 mois de rien du tout, je n'ai fait que la moitié de ce que je prévoyait au total. Dooooonc... je posterai la première partie, parce que j'assume mes... mes choses, et j'espère me remettre au boulot après.

Je tiens à dire que cette fanfiction-là est beaucoup beaucoup mieux que l'autre :D enfin à mes yeux. Je crache moi-même sur mon propre travail, j'ai honte.

Sur ce, au revoir, et j'espère que même si ce prologue est ultra désordonné et incompréhensible, il vous intriguera assez pour lire ce qui va suivre. Adieu.

Fitz.


	2. Parce que tu as peur

Bonjour bonjour ! Je me décidé enfin à publier cette... chose ? C'est un one-shot que je voulais écrire il y a un petit moment maintenant, que j'ai commencé, travailler, ... mais je ne l'ai jamais fini. Ceci est en fait la première partie (voir prologue), alors bon courage, (il est un peu beaucoup légèrement long) et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles couraient à travers le tunnel sombre qui les mènerait à leur espoir. Chacune pouvait compter sur l'autre, et le résultat donnait une équipe du tonnerre. L'une se dit qu'elle avait de la chance d'être là, avec son amie. La chance. La chance qui les avait fait choisir le chemin C... Qui les avait fait affronter Bixlow et Fried. Kanna et Lucy venait de remporter leur combat. Et la chance également qui les avait épargnées de la fureur d'Aquarius. Enfin, la lumière du jour illumina le visage des deux coéquipières pendant que Lucy montrait la sortie.

- **Nous y sommes arrivées !** lança Lucy, excitée comme jamais.

Elles débouchèrent sur une clairière, et Lucy repéra le chemin qui menait au point de rendez-vous pour les qualifiés.

- **Attends !** lança Kanna. **Il y a une source juste là, on pourrait prendre un bain et se changer, après la douche de ta sirène ...**

- **Bonne idée !** répondit la constellationniste en se dirigeant vers l'endroit.

Elles se déshabillèrent avant de plonger dans l'eau fraîche et de se décrasser un peu.

- **Elle est à bonne température, c'est génial ...** soupire Kanna en se détendant dans l'eau.

- **Je suis bien d'accord ...** rajoute Lucy.

La mage des cartes se dit que son amie avait vraiment un corps qui plait à n'importe qui. Elle s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas de copain, avant de se souvenir de son caractère exagérément furieux quand un type voulait sympathiser avec elle. Lucy était belle, personne sur terre ne pouvait le nier. Après leur bain, les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à se sécher et à s'habiller quand une secousse les ébranla.

- **Qu ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ... Un tremblement de terre ?** demande la constellationniste, pratiquement nue avec sa serviette.

- **C'est de la magie ... Une quantité colossale,** répond Kanna en fronçant les sourcils, en train de se sécher les cheveux.

- **On devrait se dépêcher ...**

Un peu plus tard, Natsu, Happy, Gadjeel et Levy virent arriver Kanna et Lucy, nettoyées et revigorées.

- **Tu as réussi Lucy-chan !** s'exclama la petite mage aux cheveux bleus

- **Oui ! mais je te rappelle que c'est Kanna qui participe, je ne suis que sa partenaire !**

- **Elle a pas tort ...** murmura Gadjeel en grommelant, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Natsu restait dans un coin, sans rien dire, alors que Happy félicitait les deux filles. Soudain, deux silhouettes apparurent à la sortie d'un tunnel.

- **Grey ! Loki !** leur cria la blonde.

- **Oh.**

- **Nous avons donc réussi le premier exam',** après tout ! sourit Lucy.

- **En tout cas, félicitation,** lança Kanna.

- **On a vraiment été chanceux d'avoir la route « tranquille »,** raconta Levy, assise près de son partenaire.

- **Comment ça « chanceux » ?! Je n'ai pu taper personne !** rugit le partenaire en question.

- **Ce sont seulement les personnes qui ont réussi ?!** s'exclama Grey, l'air ahuri.

- **Natsu ...** commença Loki.

- **Est là-bas,** termina Happy.

C'est à ce moment-là que Makarov apparut, toujours avec sa chemise à fleurs.

- **Bien ... Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?** questionna-t-il**. Kanna et Lucy ont battu Fried et Bixlow sur une route à duel et ont gagné.**

- **Hm-hmmm !** approuva la constellationniste.

- **QUUUUOOIII ?!** fit Grey.

- **Natsu et Happy ont surmonté l'épreuve de Gildartz,** continua le Maître de Fairy Tail.

- **Je n'ai rien fait,** ajouta le chat bleu.

- **PAS MOYEEEEEN !**

La conversation continua, ils parlèrent d'Erza, de Jubia et de Lisanna, jusqu'à ce que Lucy remarque :

- **Donc il ne reste plus qu'Elfman et Evergreen.**

- **Mais par élimination, la seule route restante est celle de ...**

Un souffle d'effroi coupa la mage des cartes, qui venait de soulever le problème.

- **Mirajane !**

Mais les deux mages arrivèrent, dans un état un peu lamentable mais ils étaient là.

Le deuxième exam' commença.

Après le défi lancer par Natsu et les explications du Maître concernant la tombe de Mavis Vermilion tout le monde se sépara pour chercher.

- **Lucy ? Tu penses qu'on devrait chercher où ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, je suis en train de réfléchir ... Je te dis dès que j'ai une idée,** annonça la blonde plongées dans ses pensées.

Kanna observa sa partenaire du coin de l'oeil. Elle était belle, quand elle réfléchissait. La jeune buveuse se gifla intérieurement. Bon. Même si elle s'était interdite de penser ce genre de choses de sa coéquipière, il fallait bien avoué qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que Lucy est dans le genre « pudique », à exposer les formes de sa poitrine aux yeux de tout le monde ... Donc au final, ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'est sous ce raisonnement étrange que la mage des cartes avança. Malgré sa certitude que tout allait bien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment cette histoire finirait pour elle. Et puis, si elle appréciait beaucoup Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait d'elle-même, la belle blonde ?

Un craquement interrompit ses pensées et ceux de sa camarade.

- **GROAAARR !**

- **AAAAAAAAAAH !** cria Lucy en se mettant à courir, sans prendre la peine de regarder la chose qui les suivait.

Les deux jeunes femmes couraient comme des dératées, jusqu'à ce que Lucy jette un oeil vers leur poursuivant :

- **Oh mon DIEU !** s'écria-t-elle en marquant un temps d'arrêt sous la stupéfaction.

- **Vite Lucy !** lui cria Kanna.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!** fit la blonde en se remettant à courir.

- **HIIIIEEE !**

La chose les suivait toujours, détruisant tout sur son passage sous les cris de Lucy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler de peur.

- **Viens par-là !** l'attira Kanna dans une petite fissure dans le sol, juste à côté du chemin.

Les deux mages plongèrent l'une après l'autre dans cette fine fente en criant de désespoir. Elles ne furent pas les seules. La créature non-identifiée qui les pourchassait rugit de rage de voir son repas inaccessible dans la crevasse. Pendant qu'elle s'acharnait sur la roche, les deux humaines soufflaient un peu, collées l'une contre l'autre, de peur d'être atteintes par la patte griffue de la grosse bestiole

- **Comment tu savais qu'on allait rentrées à deux là-dedans ?** demanda la constellationniste dans un murmure.

- **Je ne le savais pas ...**

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Kanna devint un peu plus rouge quand elle s'aperçue de leur position actuelle. Puis le monstre finit par partir, lassé de s'épuiser pour rien. Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par sortir et Lucy alla s'assoir sur la racine d'un arbre qui trainait là.

- **Maintenant on est au calme ... alors, pour la tombe, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** demanda Kanna.

- **Non. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire,** soupira Lucy. **Comment pouvons chercher une tombe sans aucuns indices ?**

- **C'est peut-être ça le problème,** commenta la mage aux cartes magiques en plongeant son regard son regard dans celui étonné de sa partenaire. **Avons-nous réellement aucuns indices ? J'ai déjà participé 4 fois à cet exam. C'est juste une intuition, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'y a jamais eu aucun test irrationnel. Il doit y avoir un indice caché quelque part.**

- **Je vois,** réfléchit Lucy, **ce deuxième examen est supposé être sur l'intelligence après tout. En parlant de ça, peut-être qu'il y a une énigme dans ces mots.**

- **Mots ?** demanda la brune.

- **Par exemple, nous entendons « tombe » et nous pensons automatiquement que c'est un « endroit »,** expliqua-t-elle. **Nous pensons aussi que ça signifie « la fin d'une vie ».**

- **Uwaahh ! Trop sombre !** s'extasia Kanna. **As-tu d'autres analyses Lucy ? Comme « quand les gens meurent ils se transforment en étoile » ou quelque chose comme ça !**

- **...** (Lucy fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira**) Aha ! Je viens de trouver où est la tombe !**

- **Quoi ?!** s'écria la mages des cartes.

- **Suis-moi !**

- **Ohh ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire !**

Les deux jeunes filles couraient, sans s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient suivies. Lucy était devant, elle semblait confiante et heureuse de pouvoir faire gagner sa partenaire. Qui ne quitterait pas Fairy Tail. Mais Kanna avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était la 5e fois qu'elle faisait cet exam. Pour l'instant, c'était trop facile ... Elle avait confiance en Lucy, mais elle avait tellement peur de se faire de faux espoirs. Et puis, même si elle parvenait à réussir l'examen, la jeune femme brune avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de partir. Enfin, elle n'était pas sûre, et peut-être se trompait-elle. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de vérifier, mais Kanna n'était pas prête.

Soudain, alors que les quatre jeunes mages parcourait l'île, une lueur attira leur regard à tous. Un filament rouge montait vers le ciel, diffusant une lumière sur toute l'île. En voyant cela, Kanna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- **Pourquoi, à un moment pareil ... ?**

- **Kanna,** murmura la blonde.

- **C'est la dernière partie de l'exam ! Je devrais partir de la guilde, là !** rugit la jeune femmes aux cartes magiques. **CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE ! JE CONTINUE L'EXAM ! Voyons voir s'il pourront se mettre en travers de ma route !**

Sa coéquipière la regarda tristement. Son rêve et toutes ses chances d'avouer la vérité à son père venait de s'envoler avec cette fusée d'alerte à l'ennemi. Elle allait l'enlacer pour la réconforter quand deux hommes surgirent des buissons :

- **Grey ! Loki !** s'exclama Lucy.

- **Calme-toi Kanna,** lança le mage de glace.

- **Tout le monde ressent la même chose que toi !** rajouta l'esprit stellaire.

- **Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?** demanda Kanna en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Nous étions en train de vous suiv-** commença Loki.

- **Simple coïncidence, on s'en fout,** le coupa Grey. **Maintenant que nous avons de la compagnie, on ne peut plus continuer l'exam.**

- **Rendons-nous au point de rendez-vous d'urgence,** suggéra le roux. **Il nous manque trop d'informations.**

- **Qu'est-il ... en train de se passer ici au juste ?** questionna Lucy, toujours avec sa mine triste.

Quant à Kanna, elle gardait un visage fermé, l'air enfoncée dans une colère froide.

- **On verra ça une fois là-bas, ils auront sûrement plus d'information,** annonça le brun.

Le groupe se mit à chercher le camp de rassemblement. Les deux garçons marchaient devant, laissant les jeunes filles discuter en paix.

- **Dis, Lucy ...** commença Kanna.

- **Hmm ?**

- **Hum ... Je ... suis contente que tu sois devenue ma partenaire, même si je ne réussirais pas l'exam ... et je suis contente de t'avoir connue.**

- **Dis pas ça ... ça va s'arranger, tu verras !**

La constellationniste lui fit un sourire « spécial Lucy » qui remonta un peu le moral de la brune. Elles se remirent à marcher, et pour encourager sa partenaire sans rompre ce silence reposant, elle lui prit la main. Sans s'apercevoir que ce simple geste entre amies faisait un peu rougir la belle mage.

Enfin, même si Lucy n'avait rien remarqué, elle voyait bien que Kanna était différente, ces derniers temps ... Elle mettait ça sur le compte de son dernier examen de rang S.

Le petit groupe arriva à une place de pierre, en ruine, d'où s'élevait quelques amas de briques recouvertes de végétaux. Ils regardèrent aux alentours pour trouver un point de repère, pour savoir vers où se diriger quand une ombre passa au-dessus d'eau, silencieuse. Pris d'un pressentiment soudain, Loki leva la tête, bientôt imité par les autres mages. Tous les quatre virent alors de petites billes foncées tomber en pluie vers eux. Lucy écarquilla les yeux, essayant de voir plus clairement la nature de ces petites choses étranges. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage que son cerveau tilta, et elle fit un bond en arrière. Ce dernier sursaut lui sauva la vie, car une seconde plus tard, un homme apparaissait à la place d'une des billes et trancha l'air de son sabre aiguisé, là où aurait dû être la jeune blonde.

- **Aaaah !** cria la constellationniste.

- **Woooh,** lança Grey, en position de défense.

- **Des gens tombent du ciel ... ?** releva Loki, d'un air incompréhensif.

- **On aurait dû regarder la météo aujourd'hui !** murmura Lucy, dans une tentative d'humour, déplacée vu la situation.

- **Des ennemis,** chuchota Kanna, pensant tout de suite au signal rouge.

- **Hé, attendez une sec ...** remarque Grey. **CE SONT TOUS DES GENS !?**

C'est alors que le combat commença. Les sorts fusèrent pour anéantir ce qui semblait être des clones armés de sabre. Le combat aurait pu être simple, si de nouveaux ennemis ne tombaient pas du ciel au fur et à mesure que les mages de Fairy Tail les neutralisaient. Chacun lançait leur magie dans tous les sens, l'esprit complètement dirigé vers le combat. Ou presque. Kanna avait peur pour sa blonde. Même si elle savait que ses esprits étaient puissants, Lucy ne pouvaient pas en invoquer un trop grand nombre, sous peine de se fatiguer très rapidement. En plus elle se défendait elle-même avec son fouet, rajoutant à son épuisement grandissant. Mais comme la mage brune était déconcentrée, elle ne vit pas la dizaine d'ennemis se glisser vers elle, évitant les pièges de ses cartes. Ce fut Loki le premier qui repéra le danger qui se présentait devant Kanna et slaloma entre les corps éparpillés par terre pour éviter la catastrophe. Au dernier moment il envoya un rayon de lumière qui consuma les clones en une petite brochette qui s'écroula par terre. Kanna tourna son visage vers lui. A bout de souffle tous les deux, ils hochèrent de manière significative avant de reprendre le combat.

Au-dessus de cette arène improvisée, une ombre observait ce spectacle d'un air froid. Soudain, tous les meneurs de sabre disparurent, comme par « magie ».

- **Les ennemis ont disparu ?!** s'exclama Grey.

- **Premièrement ils pleuvent, ensuite ils disparaissent ... Ils sont chiants,** souffla Kanna, reprenant sa respiration.

- **Ils n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour vous battre.** La voix venait d'un peu plus haut, sur une arche en pierre. **Ce serait juste une perte de temps ...**

La personne perchée là-haut avait une tête de bouc. Au sens propre. Avec des lunettes de soleil. Son corps recouvert de doux pelage blanc brillait sous la lumière de l'Île Tenro, faisant ressortir ses muscles bien dessinés, à moitié cachés par un costume court.

- **Je serais votre adversaire.**

**...**

- **Une chèvre ?!** cria Lucy, sous le choc.

- **Je suis un membre des 7 purificateurs du purgatoire, de Grimoire Heart.**

Kanna remarqua que son sauveur de tout à l'heure regardait l'inconnu d'un air troublé. Elle lui poserait la question plus tard. En attendant, une nouvelle bataille commençait.

La chèvre était un adversaire puissant : il parait chaque coup lancé contre lui et répondait avec une attaque vers les mages de Fairy Tail qui les atteignait presque toujours. Alors qu'il envoyait un nième coup de poing, les deux jeunes femmes se le prirent de face, et furent jetées au sol.

- **Aaah !** cria Lucy en heurtant un reste de mur en pierre.

- **Kuh,** souffla Kanna, en s'écrasant au sol, crachant quelques pierres.

L'homme-bouc enchaina avec un coup de pied circulaire qui balaya Loki et Grey.

- **Argh,** fit l'esprit du Lion en voltigeant plus loin.

- **Gha,** lâcha Grey, alors qu'il se prenait le sabot de la chèvre dans le ventre.

**_*Ce mec ... Il est en train de se battre contre nous quatre, il est ... si fort ...*_** pense Grey, pendant sa chute avant de se fracasser contre une vieille colonne.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?** lui cria Lucy en se relevant tant bien que mal.

- **Je ne vous veux rien de spécial. J'ai pour ordre premier de capturer Zereph**, lança le mouton.

Les mages de Fairy Tail le regardèrent, interloqués.

- **Le ... Le mage noir ?** demanda Grey, encore sous le choc.

Leur état de stupeur fut interrompu par une nouvelle offensive de l'homme au pelage blanc. Il les remit par terre et continua son discours :

- **Oui, le mage noir. En ce moment son esprit est endormi et il voyage sans savoir qui il est vraiment... Mais nous voulons le réveiller. Quand Zereph deviendra le roi de ce monde, le monde ultime de la magie apparaitra enfin.**

Un silence accompagna sa dernière tirade. Chacun semblait voir à travers cette vision du monde un grand chaos. Qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. L'homme-chèvre s'était déplacé hors de portée de leurs coups : en haut d'une vieille maison en ruine. Il les toisait froidement.

- **Le monde ultime de la magie ...** murmura Loki, le regard noir.

- **Vous allez éradiquer tous les humains qui ne peuvent pas utiliser de la magie ... ?** déglutit Kanna.

- **C'est ridicule !** s'exclama Lucy, encore une fois à terre. **Personne n'en profitera ! Ça sera un monde horrible !**

Kanna s'imagina un instant avec Lucy dans un monde uniquement magique, où la blonde aurait nettement moins de prétendants. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- **Il est aussi vrai que je ne suis pas parvenu au vrai motif des pensées de Maître Hadès** ... remarqua le bouc. **Mais j'imagine que seulement celui qui connait les abysses de la magie peut le comprendre. Zereph est sur cette île. Quand nous l'auront entre nos mains ... le monde s'enveloppera de magie et renaîtra,** lança-t-il en redescendant au même niveau que les fées.

- **C'est ridicule !** s'écria Grey en activant sa magie constructive. **Tu as besoin d'une meilleure raison que celle-là pour t'immiscer dans les plans de quelqu'un d'autre comme ça !**

- **Nous avons deux mission ...** continua M. Chèvre en l'ignorant. **La première est d'obtenir Zereph, et de l'amener à Maître Hadès. La seconde est de détruire Fairy Tail.**

Il se mit en position de combat, prêt à mettre vraiment du sien pour anéantir ses ennemis.

- **Attends.** Loki interrompit son partenaire.

- **Loki ?** Lucy interpella son esprit.

- **Je vais m'occuper de ce gars,** annonça l'esprit du Lion. **S'il est un membre des 7 du purgatoire, cela signifie qu'il y en a encore 6 comme lui. Vous, vous allez trouver les autres.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! A nous quatre, on arrivait même pas à le battre !** relança Grey.

- **C'est à cause de sa magie. Il utilise un ancien type de magie appelé « magie de subordination humaine »,** expliqua le rouquin.

- **Subordination ... humaine ... ?!** releva Kanna.

- **C'est une magie qui peut temporairement affaiblir les pouvoirs de combat et magiques des humains,** continua le Lion. **Elle s'appelle aussi la magie du dirigeant. Mais en tant qu'esprit,** indiqua-t-il en changeant de forme**, sa magie ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Et vous l'aurez probablement déjà réalisé ... mais il est lui aussi un esprit, Capricorne le bélier.**

- **Quoi ?!** s'exclama le mage de glace**.**

- **Un esprit ?!**

Lucy garda le silence et baissa le regard. Elle releva le visage vers Loki :

- **Alors ...**

- **Ne dis rien, s'il te plait,** fit celui-ci, un peu brutal.

Kanna se dit que personne ne devait parler à son amie comme ça. Encore moins son esprit, qui devait plutôt être à son service ... Loki pointa l'ennemi du doigt**.**

- **Je demande un combat en un contre un entre esprits ... Capricorn.**

- **Je vois ... Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu avais oublié que tu étais toi-même un esprit ... Léo.**

- **S'il vous plait, allez-y ...**

- **Mais ...** commença la constellationniste.

- **C'est difficile mais faisons comme il a dit ...** l'interrompit Kanna, profitant de l'occasion pour l'éloigner de ce beau gosse à lunettes.

- **Nous ne pouvons pas l'affronter avec noter magie affaiblie ainsi**, rajouta Grey en prenant la main de la blonde, au plus grand damne de Kanna, et en se mettant à courir. **Laissons-le s'en charger.**

- **Att- ...** tenta d'interposer Lucy. **Je dois être présente pour un combat entre esprits !**

- **Dépêchez-vous et partez !** leur cria le roux d'une voix forte.

La constellationniste le regarda avec effroi, choquée de cette perte de contrôle.

- **C'est rare de le voir élevé le ton,** grommela l'alcoolique de Fairy Tail, de moins en moins retenue.

- Il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Crois en lui, Lucy, lui souffla Grey en lâchant sa main, en courant toujours.

La blonde tourna sa tête vers les deux esprits qui se toisaient méchamment.

- **Tu as confiance en lui, n'est-ce pas ?** lui demanda le glaçon.

Elle détourna le regard lui s'arrêta brusquement, se tournant vers les deux restants.

- **Loki ! Tu as intérêt à me revenir,** lui cria-t-elle. **Quoi qu'il arrive !**

Puis elle partit rejoindre les autres. Elle courrait un peu derrière tandis que Kanna et Grey étaient côte à côte, juste devant. Peu de gens s'en souviennent, mais Grey et Kanna étaient proches, quand ils étaient petits. L'arrivée de Natsu les a séparé, puisque Grey s'est trouvé un adversaire permanent. Mais avant, ils passaient leur temps ensemble, et ils avaient même conçu un langage des signes secret... C'est avec ce langage qu'ils se mirent à discuter à part de celle qui courait derrière

- **_Je sais ce que tu pense de Lucy ..._**

- **_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?_**

- **_Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ?_**

- **_..._**

- **_J'ai vu comment tu étais avec elle ..._**

- **_Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi._**

- **_Alors prouve moi que j'ai tort !_**

- **_Comment veux-tu que je prouve que quelque chose n'existe pas ?_**

- **_Ca ne te ferais rien si je l'embrasse ?_**

- **_.._**

- **_Grey ..._**

- **_Je te le prouverais, c'est bon ! Mais lâche moi avec ça Kanna ! T'es chiante, hein !_**

Ils continuèrent de courir en silence jusqu'à ce que Lucy, toujours derrière eux, lança :

- **Il a gagné ! Loki a gagné !**

- **Ohhh !** s'exclame Grey, en s'arrêtant.

- **Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire**, murmura Kanna.

- **Il va me raconter les détails plus tard, continue la blonde. Mais Capricorn va nous rejoindre aussi ! Il va reprendre des forces, donc il retourne en tant que mon esprit dans le royaume des esprits !**

- **Oh ... donc il était maintenu dans le monde des humains par son propre pouvoir jusqu'à maintenant.**

- **ATTENDEZ UN MOMENT ! Alors .. qu'est-ce qui arrive de mon partenaire ?!** s'affole le mage de glace.

- **Il m'a dit de te dire « désolé » Grey**, tenta Lucy.

- **J'en ai rien à fouttre de son désolé ! Je ne peux pas abandonné maintenant !** cria-t-il.

Le rang S ...

Kanna voyait peu à peu ses espoirs s'envolé, et son père avec.

- **Eh ... que pensez-vous si on se séparait pour rechercher les 7 ?** demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- **Hein ?**

- **Pas possible, je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule !** s'écria Lucy en tremblant.

- **Ca ira, je te protégerais Lucy**, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant par derrière.

- **Ca vous dit de nous séparer en 2 groupes, alors ?**

- **Quoi, tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas entendre nos blablas de filles ?** murmura-t-elle sournoisement en tripotant la poitrine de la blonde.

- **C'est .. C'EST VRAIMENT CE QUE TU FAIS ?!** s'écria le mage de glace, les yeux rivés sur les mains de Kanna.

Elle lui lança un regard victorieux, en repensant à la conversation secrète de tout à l'heure. Il changea de sujet.

- **Quoique je ne pense pas que diviser notre force soit la meilleure chose à faire ici**, grommela-t-il.

- **Je veux éliminer l'ennemi aussi vite que possible afin que nous puissions continuer l'examen**, expliqua-t-elle, le visage grave. **C'est pour cela que vous devons nous séparer ... ou as-tu peur d'y aller seul, Grey ?**

- **Kanna ...** tenta Lucy, qui voyait bien la lueur de défi entre les deux mages.

- **Bien. Alors séparons nous dès maintenant**, fit Grey.

- **Sois prudent Grey ...** souffla la constellationniste.

- **Vous aussi.**

Kanna et Lucy s'éloignèrent, et la brune sentit que son amie avait le coeur serré, la peur au ventre. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Dans un réflexe incontrôlé, Kanna lui prit doucement la main, pour se réconforter autant elle-même que la constellationniste. Etrangement, Lucy ne refusa pas sa main, et au contraire la serra à son tour. L'esprit de Kanna se troubla un peu en s'apercevant de ce détail. Mais elle profita tout de même du contact apaisant de son « amie ».

- **Tout va bien, Kanna ?**

- **Oui oui, mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**

- **Je ne sais pas ... tu es un peu étrange depuis qu'on est sur cette île .. enfin j'imagine qu'on l'est tout, hein ?** lâcha Lucy avec un rire nerveux.

- **Tu dois avoir raison,** répondit-elle en retirant discrètement sa main. **En parlant de l'île, tu disais tout à l'heure, pour la tombe ...**

- **La tombe de Mavis ?**

- **Ouais ! Tu n'as pas dit que tu savais où elle se trouvait ?** demanda Kanna, en évitant un peu son regard. **Beaucoup de choses ce sont passées, donc je n'ai entendu que ça, mais ça m'est resté dans la tête.**

- **Hum ... Ouais ... Je ne sais qu'à moitité, tu vois ?** hésita la jeune femme blonde.

Le regard que lui lança sa coéquipière l'incita à continuer :

- **Tout d'abord, « tombe » me fait penser à différentes choses : la « mort », le « sommeil », la « terre », la « roche », aux « étoiles » et à la « fin »,** dénombra-t-elle. **Mais aucun des six n'a 6 lettres.**

- **Attends une seconde !** l'interrompit Kanna. **Pourquoi ils devraient avoir 6 lettres ?!**

- **La limite de temps ... On doit la trouver avant que 6 heures ne s'écoulent,** expliqua-t-elle alors. **Cela peut parraître un peu poussé, mais j'ai trouvé un mot qui correspond à la fois à « six » et « tombe » : DEMISE ... c'est lié avec « tombe » et il est composé de 6 lettres.**

Kanna s'arrêta alors de marcher, tandis que son cerveau tournait le plus vite possible, arrivant à la conclusion de Lucy pendant qu'elle la disait à haute voix :

- **Cela reste qu'une intuition, mais je pense qu'il y a quelques lettres inutiles dans ce mot,** continua la jeune constellationniste. **La seule lettre qui apparait deux fois c'est la lettre E. Tu trouves pas ça étrange ?**

- **E ...** répéta Kanna, dont le visage exprimait parfaitement le stress qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

- **Tu te souviens que nos premiers étaient listés par des lettres ? Il y avait le chemin « E » ...**

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase, et s'effondra dans un sommeil sans rêve, comme ça. Kanna abaissa sa carte Sleep. Elle avait honte de son geste, mais murmura tout de même quelques mots :

- **Merci Lucy ...**

Elle souleva la belle jeune femme dans ses bras, et la déposa dans ce qu'elle pensait un coin de mousse hors de danger.

- **... et désolé.**

Elle s'en alla, seule avec sa conscience. Ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable, surtout envers _elle_. Mais Kanna avait établi ses priorités. D'abord sa famille, et ensuite elle réfléchirait à son avenir. Ce qu'elle a avant ce qu'elle veut. Être mage de rang S était pour le moment plus important que tout. Mas elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle avait trahi sa coéquipière. C'était insupportable. L'image de la blonde étalée sur la mousse ne quittait pas son esprit, et elle laissa vagabonder un moment ses pensées.

_Lucy se releva doucement, frottant ses yeux. Elle ne vit personne autour d'elle et s'affola. La constellationniste se leva, sans voir l'ombre qui la suivait discrètement. Elle marcha dans les environs, appelant sa partenaire, mais pas de réponse. Elle entendit alors le glougloutement d'une rivière proche et s'approcha avec l'espor fou d'y voir Kanna. Mais non. Complètement épuisée après sa petite sieste forcée, elle oublia le danger qui les menaçait tous et décida qu'un bain ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle se déshabilla alors doucement, enlevant précieusement chacun de ses habits et les posa sur une branche. Lorsqu'elle eut de l'eau à la taille, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, lui signalant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle attrapa fort heureusement ses clés et se tourna vers la menace, qui se découvrit, les mains découvertes, non hostiles._

- **_Kanna .. ? Mais où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée !_**

- **_Lucy ... J'en peux plus._**

_La brune avança jusqu'à elle, s'enfonçant dans l'eau malgré ses vêtements, et la prit dans ses bras. La blonde ne sut pas quoi dire, mais lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son amie dans son cou, elle frissonna, sans rien contrôler._

- **_A-attends ... Kanna, qu'est-ce que tu ..._**

- **_Chhht. Laisse-toi faire._**

_La mage des cartes approffondit son baiser et le remonta tout doucement sur la peau de sa coéquipière, qui ne faisait rien pour se débattre. Elle goûta ses lèvres, d'apparence si pulpeuse, et confirma intérieurement ses attentes. Ne se contrôlant qu'à moitié, Lucy lui répondit et elles échangèrent un baiser de plus en plus passionné, de plus en plus ardent._

Réveille-toi un peu ma pauvre Kanna ... **De 1 :** Tu as laissé Lucy là-bas et tu n'as pas prévu de retourner la voir, surtout après ce que tu as fait. **De 2 :** Combien t'as de chance que Lucy réagisse de la même façon ? Je dirais 0. Donc LAISSE TOMBER. Et oublie ce putain d'amour à sens unique. Ok ?

Kanna se reconcentra sur le chemin qui défilait sous ses pas. C'était inutile de rêvasser encore. Ca faisait mal et culpabiliser. En plus, elle était bientôt arrivée. Enfin il lui semblait.

- **La tombe de Mavis, le premier maître de Fairy Tail, devrait être ici. Je suis arrivée la première ... On dirait que j'ai réussi,** conclue-t-elle. **Je vais devenir mage de rang S.**

La jeune femme avança quelque peu, et s'aperçut que le bout du tunnel était ... lumineux.

- **De la lumière ... ? C'est bien la tombe de Mavis. Finalement j'ai vraiment réussi. Je vais pouvoir rencontrer mon père.**

Elle s'avança, et sortit du tunnel. La végétation était luxuriante, mais elle ne regardait que la tombe qui se dressait devant elle. Des pierres rectangulaires formaient une petite allée, conduisant à la sépulture, qui était constituée de deux blocs creusées de telle sorte à faire un petit cercle entre eux.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ... La tombe .. brille.**  
**  
**  
Elle avait raison. Une lueur blanche illuminait les alentours de la tombe, aveuglant quelque peu Kanna. Elle venait du centre des pierres.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lumière,** chuchota la jeune mage en s'approchant.  
Elle tendit la main, effleurant la source de cette chose. Mais le contact lui brûla les doigts, elle recula, un peu apeurée, pendant qu'un texte apparaissait devant les reste du premier maitre. Elle lut à voix haute :

- **Une des trois grandes magies des fées, Fairy Glitter, est scellée à l'intérieur ...** murmura-t-elle, se tenant sa main blessée.

Alors ... C'était ça la tombe de Mavis, le premier maitre ? Un réceptacle pour conserver une magie antique ? Kanna sentit une grande frustration s'introduire en elle.

- **CE QUE JE VEUX N'EST PAS DE LA MAGIE ! QU'EN EST-IL DU TEST ?! MAITRE ! OU ÊTES-VOUS ?!** cria-t-elle, dans le silence de la jungle de l'île Tenro.

_Je suis finalement parvenue jusqu'ici ... Je pensais que je serais enfin devenue une mage de rang S ... Le but des 12 dernières années de ma vie était de REUSSIR CE TEST !_  
_  
_  
Kanna plongea alors dans ses souvenirs. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? La volonté de sa mère était qu'elle vive avec son père. Le grand Gildartz. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Fairy Tail pour la première fois, elle croisa son père par un heureux hasard. Mais il ne la reconnu pas. Elle resta à la guilde, attendant ses retours pour lui dire, mais son courage manquait, et elle finit par rejoindre Fairy Tail. Elle se souvint du jour où Gildartz lui dit de faire de son mieux pour réussir. Ce jour-là, elle s'est fait la promesse de devenir mage de rang S pour lui. Mais toute la volonté du monde ne peut rien face à Erza, Mirajane et Luxus.

Mais cette année, quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait osée avouer son secret à Lucy, et celle-ci avait fermement décidé de la faire gagner, peu importe le prix. Lucy. Son prénom sonnait dans sa tête, et elle soupira.

Puis elle se rendit compte que le nom ne sonnait pas uniquement dans son crâne. Elle regarda dans sa poche, et vit la carte S.O.S qu'elle lui avait donné qui brillait férocement. Un grand HELP s'étalait sur la moitié de la face. La jeune femme brune déglutit. Elle l'avait laisser tomber. Lucy l'avait aidé et elle l'avait abandonné. C'était impardonnable. Enfin peut-être.

- **Que suis-je ... en train de faire ?!**  
**  
**  
Elle s'écroula parterre, de trop nombreuses larmes vinrent s'écraser sur le sol, devant le regard de la tombe de Mavis.

- **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !** cria-t-elle, en pleurs. **CA NE DEVAIT PAS SE PASSER COMME CA ! JE N'AI JAMAIS EU L'INTENTION DE TRAHIR MES CAMARADES !**  
**  
**  
Elle se laissa totalement tomber au sol, la tête entre les bras, sanglotant avec son coeur en miettes.

- **C'est fini ... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien ...** renifla Kanna, en empoignant un peu de terre, au sol. **Mais ça n'a plus d'importance si je ne deviens pas mage de rang S.**  
**  
**  
La jeune femme se releva un peu et rampa jusqu'au bas de la tombe.

- **... et ça n'a pas d'importance non plus si je ne peux pas dire à mon père mes sentiments.** Elle tendit la main vers la lumière, qui brilla plus fort. **Je m'en fous de tout ça ! JE VEUX SEULEMENT PROTEGER MES AMIS !**  
**  
**  
Elle se releva, et plongea tout sa main, ainsi que son avant-bras, dans la lumière, qui devint incandescente.

- **JE N'AI BESOIN DE RIEN D'AUTRE, TANT QUE TOUT LE MONDE EST SAUF ! MÊME SI JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE PARTIE DE CETTE GUILDE ! PEU IMPORTE OU JE SUIS ... MON COEUR SERA TOUJOURS AU MÊME ENDROIT ! ALORS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! ACCORDEZ MOI LE POUVOIR DE PROTEGER MA GUILDE ! J... J'AIME CETTE GUILDE !**

Kanna cria sa douleur, pendant que le feu lui brûlait le bras. Mais celle-ci retomba vite, et une douce chaleur se diffusa, remplaçant son mal. La brune entendit alors une voix, qui lui sécha ses larmes. Cette voix ressemblait à celle de Lucy. Mais elle était pourtant différente.

**_Dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Les erreurs sont commises en gardant ses sentiments secrets et en se retenant ... Elles sont évitées en affichant ses sentiments ouvertement !_**  
**_  
_**  
Plusieurs bandes éclatantes sortirent du petit feu qui vivait entre les deux pierres et vint s'enrouler autour du bras de Kanna.

**_Bien. Va de l'avant, je t'ai octroyé Fairy Glitter._**  
**_  
_**  
- **Merci,** murmura la jeune brune. **Je vais me battre pour ce qui est le plus cher à mes yeux ! Ca pourrait être mon dernier combat,** lança-t-elle en courant entre les arbres, vers ses amis, **je vais rendre tout ce que les gens de Fairy Tail ont fait pour moi ses douze dernières années !**


End file.
